horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
The Glitch (V/H/S)
'The Glitch '''is a character from the ''Tuesday the 17th segment of the Horror anthology film V/H/S. Biography The Glitch is a human-like creature, of unknown age and origin, who prowls through a forest, killing everyone who dares set foot on his terrain. His victims are mostly campers and have shown himself to be quite the effective killer, since only one victim is known who survived an encounter with the allusive killer. This survivor was Wendy, who escaped him a year before the events of Tuesday the 17th. He did however managed to kill all of her friends, which let Wendy to the next year to exact her revenge. In order to lure him out, she brought three friends with her: Joey, Spider and Samantha as bait. After being crept out by Wendy, Spider and Samantha seperate themselves from Wendy and Joey. In the forest, Samantha trying to show something to Spider is soon interrupted by The Glitch, who make shortwork of her and throws a knife through her head. The knife enters the back of her head, leaves through the eyesocket. While Spider initially tried to help her, The Glitch moves in on him, resulting in him fleeing. Not familiar with the surroundings, Spider trips over a ledge and falls two feet down, only to be stabbed several times in the face by The Glitch, before being dragged away. As Joey noticed that Samantha and Spider weren't returning, he questioned her about them and about the killer. With no shame, she reveals that she has brought them with her as bait. As she explains what The Glitch is capable of, he snuck up to a shocked Joey and before the boy could do anything else than scream, he slit his throat. Wendy fled from the creature as it quickly followed her. But unlike last time, she came prepared and lured The Glitch into a series of traps, first trying to capture him alive with tripwire and bear traps, before luring him to a spike bed that slammed right into him. Believing she has beaten him, she laughed at his twitched body before she startled by the sudden rustle of leaves. Scared by the realization that this might not be over, she looked around, only to be attacked by The Glitch who jumps from a tree and throws her to the ground. While she escaped his first hunt, she is less lucky this time as he quickly disembowels her and enters her dead body. Powers and Abilities Due to the mysterious nature of The Glitch, not much is known of what the creature is capable. His name however stems from the effect he has on optical recording devices. Camera recordings become distorted when he is near and often only a vague silhouete of The Glitch can be captured on tape. This vague silhouete is similar to the cloaking of the Predators, from the Predator series. From time to time, the camera can capture his bloodied face but is still unable to register any clear facial features. It can be assumed, since Wendy came armed with a camera, that the creature itself is invisible to people. As mentioned by Wendy and proven by the end of the segment, The Glitch is able to be in two places at one and can seemingly teleport. He also appeared to be unkillable, since he ran into bear traps and was impaled on spikes, without any permanent damage. Personality The Glitch appears to be very instictive and very similar to most silent slasher killers. He is however quite intelligent, successfully in hunting down, trapping and killing his victims. He has shown to be able to turn the tables on everyone who things they can take him on. He kills without mercy or hesitation and with a sadistic pleasure. Appearance *''V/H/S '' **Short: Tuesday the 17th Trivia *Its name was revealed in the end credits of the film, V/H/S. Category:Characters Category:Alive characters Category:Male characters Category:Monsters Category:Villains